Tirri Narabond
Tirri Narabond har været dronning af Lenerne siden år 12 e.D., hvor hun blev salvet og kronet af ærkebiskoppen Tyge Olufssøn, som også satte kronen på Kong Nikolai Narabonds hoved i år 1 e.D. Dronningen blev født som Tirri Hayunen i år 1450 e.J. til det østlenske købmand Mikahel Hayunen og hans kone Sofia. Hendes storebroder, Adrian, var født tre år tidligere. Tirri begyndte i en tidlig alder sin oplæring som Nimarpræstinde hos Fader Tuomas Nordvang af Hasseltoft, og fulgte som et led i sin undervisning denne rundt omkring i Lenerne for at missionere og tage ved lære af livet. På denne rejse kom de også til Ravnsburg len, hvor Fader Tuomas præsenterede Tirri for sin kollega Fader Bo og dennes lærling, Oktavian Hvidrossel. De fire slog følge og fortsatte med at missionere, hvilket har fået flere gejstlige og historikere til siden at fastslå, at Tirri tydeligvis allerede fra en ung alder var velsignet af Nimar, som således lod hendes skæbne flette sammen med Fader Bos, der siden er blevet kendt som Sankt Bo af Nimar. Faktisk var Tirri til stedet den dag, hvor Sankt Bo døde, og bevidnede miraklet med sine egne øjne. Det var i byen Hasseltoft, at biskoppen Gerinau Youris griskhed havde ført en gruppe elvere og de lokale til randen af krig, men de gejstlige trådte imellem de to hære for at mægle, og Faders Bo fik med Nimars autoritet de stridende parter til at vige i ærefrygt for Skaberens ord. Men da elverne havde forføjet sig, vendte menneskerne pludselig tilbage med Biskop Gerinau i spidsen, og den korrupte præst skød uden tøven Fader Bo med sin armbrøst. De øvrige Nimarpræster knælede ved Fader Bos lig for at bede, og i det samme blev himlen over dem sort af mørke skyer, hvorefter Nimars egen røst formanede menneskerne til ikke at trodse hans ord, thi Den Hvide Herres tilgivelse er stor, men hans vredes kraft er langt større. Ved disse ord greb biskoppens egne mænd ham, og siden blev miraklet tilskrevet Fader Bo, som blev helgenkåret af Fader Semian af Nimar få år efter. Sankt Bo er dog ikke den eneste person, som bærer en guddoms store gunst, som Tirri har stiftet bekendtskab med. Også Taras ærkebiskop, Cael Alanor Niadien, er en nær ven af dronningen og var også til stede under både hendes salving i Gråfenne og kroningen i Kongebyen. Tirri selv har også bestredet adskillige høje poster, inden hun selv eller nogen anden opdagede, at hun nedstammer fra Narabondslægten. Efter Fader Bos død sendte Fader Tuomas sin unge lærling med Fader Oktavian, for at hun skulle tage ved lære af ham. I denne tid boede Tirri i den lille bondeby Ny Ravnstad, som siden har opnået en vis berømmelse både på grund af dronningens bevågenhed såvel som på grund af de mange magiske katastrofer, som med jævne mellemrum finder sted i byen. Tirri har i løbet af sin tid i Ny Ravnstad både været udpeget som som livlæge for den emyrianske adelsdatter Helga Helena Veranzi Graftzapplan Gluckwald Hjortenskjold, hvis husbond var Absalon Hjortenskjold, som højpræstinde af Ravnstad sogn af Nimarkirken og som kirkemoder af Sankt Bos Kirke efter Fader Oktavians død og som byfrue af Ny Ravnstad på vegne af Lensgreve Hubert von Clauen efter Absalon Hjortenskjolds bortgang i år 8 e.D. Skønt dronningens forløbne karriere har været bemærkelsesværdig, gør det samme sig gældende for hendes privatliv. Tirri Hayunen var i en årrække gift med skovelveren Thoradil Månehvisker af Lyane, skønt Lyanekirken siden har erklæret, at ægteskabet aldrig nåede at blive gyldigt i det elviske folks øjne, eftersom parrets gyldne bånd blev brudt inden vielsen. Få år efter sit giftermål med Thoradil begærede Tirri dog skilsmisse på baggrund af hendes og elvernes uforenelige syn på troskab indenfor ægteskabet, da elvere har en ganske anden opfattelse af den sag end mennesker. Både Nimars kirke og Lyanes gav deres minde til skilsmissen, men Tirris modstandere har siden slået hårdt ned på det faktum, at den unge dronning giftede sig med en elver over hals og hoved uden at vide, hvad hun gik ind til. Det har også vakt stor opmærksomhed, at dronningens nye udkårne, Sir Dis de Groffen af Tingstad står anklaget for at have forbindelser til både Nazarkiel og Emyr. Det var netop under striden mod Nazarkiel og Solhjem, at Tirri Hayunen opdagede, at hendes sande navn var Tirri Narabond, og at hun nedstammede fra Lenernes kongeslægt. De følgende to år holdt Eislonien Tirri skjult for omverdenen, da Lenerne stadig befandt sig i kaos efter krigen mod Solhjem, og elverfolket anså det som deres pligt overfor Nimar at beskytte det sidste medlem af Skaberens udvalgte slægt. I år 11 e.D. døde Kong Nikolai Narabond, og derfor trådte Tirri endelig offentligt frem og begyndte at samle støtter i Lenerne. Men med kongens død dukkede der flere personer op, som mente at have krav på tronen, deriblandt hans moder såvel som Rigskansler Victor van Hessen og Tirris egen broder, Adrian Narabond, så for at undgå krig mellem deres fløje, indgik kandidaterne en aftale om at lade det lenske folk vælge deres hersker. Tirri vandt kongevalget med nød og næppe, da lensmændene lod til at støtte mest op om hendes storebroder, Adrian, som også ifølge traditionen burde arve kronen som den ældste. Dog blev de to søskende sat på en voldsom prøve, da heksen Sortsten og hans håndlangere fra Sorte Ege angreb Gråfenne, og Adrian faldt under kampen. Ved Ragils gunst blev han efterfølgende bragt tilbage til livet, men efter dette mirakel frasagde Adrian sig uden videre retten til tronen og støttede op om sin lillesøster resten af vejen, indtil Ærkebiskop Tyge Olufssøn havde salvet hende, og få uger efter også sat kronen på Tirris hoved. Efterfølgende har dronningen udpeget sin broder til marsk af Lenerne og dermed givet ham ansvaret for hæren og landets forsvar. Herudover har hun helhjertet sluttet sig og riget til den Monopatiske Kirke, til borgernes store glæde. Umiddelbart efter sin kroning forviste Dronningen både den forhenværende rigskansler, Victor van Hessen, og adelsfamilien Aratholl fra landet, og fratog dem alle titler, som straf for forræderi imod riget og kronen. Dette har udløst en stor krig mellem Arathollslægten på den ene side, og Magiens Cirkel og Kongeriget Narabond på den anden.